El fantasma de Invernalia
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Theon Greyjoy nunca había sido un Stark. No obstante, se siente ahora en plena consonancia con Invernalia. Spoilers de Danza de Dragones.


**Disclaimer**: absolutamente nada me pertenece y no gano ni un céntimo escribiendo. Todo es de George Martin, por desgracia.

Este fic participa en el especial navideño del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**, tu mejor foro de Canción de Hielo y Fuego en español.

Esto es para mi muy querida **Mile**. Cuando he visto en la lista de personajes "Theon" he dicho: por fin tengo una excusa para escribir esto, que hace tiempo que le tengo ganas. Para mi este fic y otros dos son los más difíciles de escribir así que espero que me haya quedado medianamente decente y que a ti te guste aunque sea solo un poquito. Abrazos.

**Advertencias**: voladas varias a ciento cincuenta km/h. Spoilers de todos los libros. Historia situada en Danza de Dragones, antes de la 'huida' de Theon y Jeyne. La lectura de este último libro es necesaria para entender la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>El fantasma de Invernalia<strong>

Theon Greyjoy nunca había sido un Stark. Durante mucho tiempo quiso serlo y cuando se percató de que perseguía un sueño imposible siguió deseándolo sin saberlo, con más fuerza, con mayor _necesidad_, con más anhelo. O tal vez lo sabía y se repetía que no le importaba.

No lo consiguió. Eddard Stark ―su _padre_, siendo sinceros, su padre en cierto modo, pues él había sido más padre que Balon― circunscribió claramente los límites y las diferencias que separaban a Theon del resto de la manada. Lord Eddard fue amable y le dio un trato que no habría obtenido de ser rehén de guerra de cualquier otro señor ponienti, pero en ningún caso afectuoso, no paternal.

Una vez incluso había llegado a creer que lo casarían con Sansa y entonces sería un Stark de verdad, uno más.

Qué idiota.

Sin embargo, Theon se sentía ahora en plena consonancia con Invernalia ―con el esqueleto humeante de lo que había sido la ciudad invernal―, un elemento más del castillo, del paisaje y, en definitiva, de la familia de fantasmas que habitaba las ruinas desde que Bolton padre y Bolton hijo se apropiaron del lugar. Sí, Invernalia estaba plagada de fantasmas y Theon Greyjoy era uno de ellos, esta vez sí por derecho propio. Mikken y Farlen eran habituales de la armería y el Gran Torreón. El maestre continuaba pernoctando en su torre, las mañanas las pasaba en la biblioteca.

A Theon le gustaba estar aquí y allá, en los establos o en las murallas y de vez en cuando en el septo de Lady Catelyn. Vagaba. Visitaba inconscientemente sus lugares favoritos, como las escaleras de la casa de invitados, donde tantas veces libró duras batallas con Robb. El bosque de dioses también era un destino frecuente, en especial cuando el sol caía y lo tenía solo para sí. Había besado a una docena de chicas bajo los ojos curiosos de los arcianos, a alguna le había dado algo más que besos y caricias. Sucedió en otra época, entonces era _el idiota_.

En los últimos tiempos, a decir verdad, pasaba demasiado tiempo inconsciente.

Solía ocurrir cuando olvidaba su nombre. Por supuesto, Lord Ramsay se lo había enseñado y había invertido tiempo y esfuerzo en ello. No quería recurrir a su ira ni ser ingrato; pero era incapaz de evitarlo. Concretamente solía ocurrir después de olvidar repentinamente su nombre y antes de interpretar el papel de Theon, el príncipe de Invernalia, señor de las Islas, que tan bien se había encargado de perfilar Bolton padre. Sucedía ahí, en la transición, entre Hediondo ―_rima con fondo_― y Theon el Cambiacapas.

Por eso, cuando se despertó aquella fría mañana de invierno, la mañana en la que encontraron al primer cadáver, supuso que había estado sumido en una profunda inconsciencia.

…

Los ojos estaban mal. Los ojos de Arya eran grises; los de Jeyne, marrones. Nadie se daba cuenta. Las dudas que podrían haber tenido Mataputas Umber, Lord Manderly o Lady Dustin, se disiparon en el mismo instante en el que la entregó. Matarla habría sido misericordioso.

Pero ellos sí que lo sabían. Conocían su nombre, el que le fue dado al nacer, y recordaban que había sido pupilo de Ned Stark y amigo de sus hijos. También la recordarían a ella, siempre cerca de Sansa, la hija del mayordomo, la muchacha cuya mirada tierna se quedaba prendada de Robb. Esas cosas no las olvidaba.

Jeyne Poole le imploraba ese acto de clemencia, que la liberase, que se la llevase lejos. Quizá Theon Greyjoy lo hubiese hecho. Theon les habría plantado cara y les habría plantado una flecha certera a cada uno.

Era difícil decidir cuándo era Theon y cuándo era Hediondo.

Alzó la vista hacia el árbol corazón y tuvo la absoluta certeza de que lo estaba observando. Jamás había dado demasiado crédito a los cultos, ni siquiera al Dios Ahogado, pero los dioses del norte escuchaban.

―Theon… ―Las hojas rojas del arciano se mecían pese a no haber viento, parecían susurrarle su nombre. _El norte no olvida_.

―Yo no puedo ayudarla ―respondió―. Soy una mierda. Debería estar muerto. No, debería haber cabalgado con Robb hasta el final, no tendría que haber hecho ese viaje a Pyke. Los dos habríamos muerto en la Boda Roja. Ahora casi no puedo comer, parezco un viejo. Me faltan dedos… me falta piel… me falta coraje. Carezco de todo lo que poseí una vez.

―Theon… ―El árbol corazón volvió a murmurar su nombre. Se quedó contemplando el solemne rostro del arciano hasta que una capa de nieve le cubrió los hombros y semienterró sus piernas. La luna estaba alta, menguante, y el oscuro cielo salpicado de estrellas―. Bran… Bran… Bran…

…

Había una presencia extraña.

Siempre la había.

Durante el primer asesinato la intrusión fue mucho más violenta. Se sintió invadido, secuestrado en su propio cuerpo, paralizado; al mismo tiempo restaurado y abastecido de un dolor que le laceraba las piernas y le ascendía por la columna vertebral. Se dejó caer en la nieve, a los pies del arciano, con los ojos desorbitados por los aguijonazos, y pronto la ira se propagó hasta tocar las yemas de los dedos. Los hundió en la tierra, respirando de forma frenética, entrecortadamente, luchando con lo que lo había atacado. Con el que le había atacado.

Conocía esas sensaciones. La soledad, la ira, la traición, la tortura, la indiferencia.

Fue un empujón, el que le hacía falta. Ya no había dolor, solo había espacio para la venganza.

En aquella ocasión apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos desde el Bosque de Dioses ―empezaba ahí, justo ahí, en la transición de Theon a Hediondo o de Hediondo a Theon, mientras observaba las facciones carmesí del arciano― cuando se encontró con el soldado de los Ryswell en la muralla.

Lo había visto beber en el gran salón junto a Ben Huesos, el bribón del bastardo. El muy cabrón se estaba congelando las pelotas, arrebujado en una gruesa capa naranja y azabache. La cólera lo había dominado y en ese momento era Theon, Theon y alguien más, pero Theon esencialmente, el mismo que le había arrebatado la espada a Ralf Kenning en Foso Cailin para cortarle limpiamente el cuello. Aún le quedaban dedos para empuñar una espada.

Lo único que hizo en aquella primera ocasión fue subir a la muralla y acercarse al soldado de los Ryswell, que le lanzó una mirada despectiva como todos hacían. El hombre se dio la vuelta, hastiado por su presencia.

Theon estiró el brazo y lo empujó.

No había sido muy práctico, aunque innegablemente efectivo. El segundo y tercer asesinato se parecieron en cierta medida. Encontró un garrote cerca de los establos. Al segundo le dio un garrotazo que lo dejó inconsciente. Le arrebató las ropas y lo dejó morirse a la intemperie. Al tercero, el garrotazo lo dejó seco. Lord Ramsay acabaría determinando que se trataba de una coz de caballo. No fue un caballo el autor de la fractura de cráneo.

Luego caía en un estado de inconsciencia inducida, un olvido voluntario y puntual. Hasta que la cólera volviese a llenarlo de nuevo.

Ya habían muerto un Ryswell, el escudero de Aenys Frey y un Flint de Dedo de Pedernal. Traidores. Caminaban bajo el estandarte del hombre desollado como lo hicieron bajo el del lobo gris de Robb. La cuarta víctima no se daría la vuelta como sus antecesores, pero tampoco esperaría el garrotazo.

Polla Amarilla olía tan mal como él, y eso que el bribón podía lavarse siempre que lo dispusiera. Estaba gordo y había algo en esos ojos oscuros y juntos que le provocaba repulsión. En general, los chicos favoritos del Ramsay le daban asco.

Y él se lo merecía. Oh, se lo había ganado casi tanto como el propio Theon.

―Hediondo, hueles a mierda ―le dijo―. Ramsay ha dicho que cuando mate a Stannis te cortará un par de dedos más. No necesitas tantos.

Tomó el garrote entre las manos y lo asió con fuerza con la mano derecha. En esa solo le faltaba el meñique. Lo echaba de menos.

―¿En serio?

Demasiado lento cogiendo la espada que le colgaba en la cadera. Bajó la guardia un solo instante, sorprendido por su respuesta, suficiente como para recibir un golpe de justicia en la sien. Cayó aparatosamente en el suelo, junto a los caballos.

―Tú las cazabas ―le espetó―. Lo ayudabas a cazarlas. A Kyra, a Jeyne, a Sara. Sé lo que le hiciste a Jez… ¿es cierto que tienes la polla amarilla, eh, hijo de puta?

Tiró el garrote a la nieve y con dificultad le bajó los pantalones. Le costaba desatar los cordones con solo tres dedos en la mano izquierda. Era amarillenta como el vómito, fea, pequeña y retorcida. No importaba, cuando descubriesen el cadáver sería azul. Tenía su propio puñal para cortar carne a la hora de la comida. Le propinó un violento tajo y alzó el miembro viril, chorreante de sangre.

―A Ramsay le gusta hacerlo a puñetazos, pero ya me duelen bastante las manos y los dedos que me faltan ―confesó. Con el mango del puñal le castigó el rostro hasta romperle dos dientes. Después se lo introdujo en la boca, lo suficiente para que lo viesen sobresalir.

Le habría encantado que las chicas del bastardo lo encontrasen.

…

Eran los hijos del molinero. Pretendía decírselo a Luwin, asegurarle que Bran y Rickon seguían vivos en alguna parte. Confiaba en que lo estuvieran.

Estaba despertando nuevamente, la segunda vez en el día. Siempre era extraño. El cuerpo le era más liviano, posiblemente por la falta de piel, dedos y masa muscular. Sonrió de medio lado con sarcasmo.

La otra posibilidad es que hubiese caído en otro período de inconsciencia y volviese a ser simplemente él. Ya le resultaban familiares. Era como levantarse con el estómago lleno y calentarse las manos en un buen fuego mientras fuera caía una ventisca.

No sabría explicar a qué se debía.

―Me desmayo ―resolvió, desorientado―. Sí, es eso. Me desmayo.

Aunque tampoco sabría explicar por qué amanecía en su habitación si cuando cerraba los ojos lo último que veía era la severa cara tallada del árbol corazón. Pero ahora sí podría asegurarle a Luwin de que Bran, en algún lugar, estaba bien.


End file.
